


intervalle

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU of an AU, Hinami and Kanae are bros, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Messy, Shameless Smut, ass eating, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Tsukiyama could have done many things while they waited for Matsumae to come to pick them up, but accidental exhibitionism wasn't exactly what they had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intervalle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> to celebrate the 100k words on 'pâtisserie ou tuerie' by sadgourmet; this is a small spin off of the fic and it should be read as the same universe (i'm so sorry)

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kaneki asked as he put another plate in the sink, turning around to look at Tsukiyama, who was currently cleaning some batter that fell on the counter earlier.

“Of course I am, Ken. It’ll be a nice opportunity for them both,” Tsukiyama said, smiling because that was probably the fourth time that day he had to assure the other about the subject. “But if you want we can leave it to another day. Do you want to cancel it?”

“No, no. I’m just worried; Hinami and Kanae didn’t have exactly a good start, so to leave them alone would be… kind of dangerous, don’t you think?”

It had been a few weeks since Tsukiyama had introduced Hinami and Kanae, and it couldn’t have been worse. He had been sure the two would get along well, but he was wrong, terribly wrong. Kanae not only had disliked Hinami, they also had spilled a couple of insults at her. And the little lady hadn’t let it slide and returned their rudeness a little bit more… physically than Kanae had.

Some few days ago, Tsukiyama had the idea of spending the weekend on his family estate, so he could show around a bit more to Kaneki and finally take Hinami there so she could meet the place. However, it had been a rather busy day on the restaurant and there was a lot to clean and put back into place and, as to not lose time, Hinami would be going there before them when Matsumae picked her up along with Kanae.

And Kaneki was terribly afraid the events from the first and last time the young ghouls saw each other would happen again.

“You have nothing to worry about, mon cher. Matsumae will be the one to keep an eye on them this time.”

Those words really did help Kaneki to relax. There was probably no one better to keep those two in the line while they were away than Matsumae. After all, she did take care of Shuu during most of his life; taking care of Hinami and Kanae was undoubtedly much easier.

“I think I can relax then,” Kaneki nodded, moving around the kitchen to put the rest of the food they didn’t use back into place. “When is she coming to pick Hinami up anyway?”

“I don’t think it’ll take much longer. She’s always on time; she must be here in five minutes or so,” Tsukiyama unrolled the sleeves of his light blue shirt, fixing the collar afterwards as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I told her that she could come pick us up about four or five hours after the little princess arrives on the estate. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, it’s good; it gives us more than enough time to clean the whole restaurant and maybe have some time just for us.”

“Hm, that would be really nice indeed,” Tsukiyama smiled, nearing the other and placing a quick kiss on his lips. “We barely spoke to each other the whole day.”

“We honestly spent the whole day together cooking and talking.” Kaneki grinned lightly, reaching out to gently cup the man’s cheek, tilting his head to the side a bit to brush their lips together.

“You were just telling me the orders; that’s not talking.” Tsukiyama whined quietly, reaching up to gently place his hands on the half ghoul’s shoulders.

“And about that,” Kaneki pulled away from his mouth, smiling as he traced the other’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You did a great job today. All the orders came out so fast, and everything was really well done, even your crêpes.”

“The way you say it makes it sound you are honestly surprised chéri,” His bottom lip stuck out lightly in a small pout, leaning into the caresses on his face. “Do you doubt my skills?”

“You’re so silly,” Kaneki breathed out, his smile growing a bit at the look on the man’s face, leaning in to kiss him again. “I trust every single one of your skills.”

Tsukiyama hummed, immediately melting when the other started to slowly suck on his bottom lip, his eyes slowly fluttering shut.

As Kaneki was about to part his lips to lick the man’s mouth, he heard the bell of the main door of the restaurant ring and he pulled away, slightly disappointed that Matsumae came so soon, his breath coming out in very light pants. He took a quick glance over the other male and shook his head, grinning a bit because they just shared a simple kiss and Tsukiyama was already a bit messed up.

“Your face is all red,” He commented softly, whispering as to not alarm the man, kissing his nose quickly. “And your hair is a bit out of place. You should fix it before seeing her, I think.”

“Oui... oui, d’accord. Give me a moment.” Tsukiyama took his hands to his face, massaging his cheeks briefly, trying to get them back to their usual color, before reaching higher to comb his slender fingers through his hair, combing his fringe back into place with just a couple of movements.

It always amazed Kaneki how great Tsukiyama could look with so little effort.

They walked out of the kitchen and stepped in the dining room, Tsukiyama moving in front of Kaneki to take Matsumae’s hand in his, smiling pleasantly at her. “It’s always a delight to see you, Matsumae! Thank you for coming.”

“Not at all, Shuu-sama.”

Kaneki bowed to the woman, seeing from the corner of his eyes at how she returned the gesture, licking his lips lightly; he had met up with Matsumae many times, but he was still lightly nervous around her, probably because of the many stories he had heard about her.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Kaneki-san.” Her expression was kept blank, but the words still lifted some weight off of his shoulders, a small smile crossing his lips.

“The pleasure is all mine; thank you for taking care of Hinami.”

“Talking about the petite fleur, where is she?” Tsukiyama asked, glancing at him briefly before turning to Matsumae again. “And where’s Kanae?”

“They refused to leave the car.” She answered simply, the small twitch on her eyebrow going unnoticed by the two men.

“Oh, well, I should try to talk to them.”

“That’s a good idea. You do that and I’ll go get Hinami, is that alright?” The half ghoul offered, being met with an immediate nod from the other male. He’d have a small talk with Hinami too, just to make sure everything would smooth while Shuu and him were away.

After saying his farewells to Matsumae, he went to Hinami’s room and knocked on the door, waiting until he was given permission to go in.

“Hey, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Hinami glanced around her room one last time and smiled, grabbing the bag with her things in before walking out with the older ghoul.

“Do you want me to take that for you?” Kaneki asked, glancing at the backpack she was carrying.

“No, thank you, onii-chan. It’s just some clothes, it’s really light.”

“Okay…” He cleaned his throat, cracking his index finger quietly as he tried to find the right words to say. “So, today you’re going to stay some time with Kanae and… I know they might be a bit difficult to deal with at first but… please, try not to punch them this time.”

“I’ll try.” Hinami hummed playfully, not being able to hold in her grin, making Kaneki roll his eyes. But he honestly couldn’t help but smile a bit too; the memory of what happened last time was just too amusing.

“Alright, great, that’s all I need,” Kaneki smiled at her as they stopped by the main entrance, opening the door for the girl and glancing at the street to see the sleek expensive car parked just some feet away, with Tsukiyama standing by it and giving them a smile; he probably already talked to Kanae. “Well, the car is waiting for you.  I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Hinami reached out and hugged his middle very briefly, smiling brightly up at him before walking out.

Kaneki watched as she repeated the process with Tsukiyama and he chuckled silently at the blush that covered the man’s cheeks, his chest warming at the sight. It was nice to see the two so happy after everything they went through with him.

“How was it with Kanae?” He asked once Tsukiyama was in and the car was driven off, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Good, I believe. They promised me to be on their best behavior and I trust their word; I just want everything to go well until we get there. Not that I don’t trust Matsumae, but I honestly would like them to get along with the little princess.” Tsukiyama sighed softly, reaching up to touch the collar of his shirt. “Kanae honestly needs more companions around their age.”

“Hinami does too, but we can only hope for now. But we shouldn’t keep thinking about that, we’ll just get worried about them, right?”

“Oui, you’re right. We should focus in cleaning the restaurant and maybe I can call Matsumae to pick us up sooner.”

“Sounds good to me.”

-

“Ken, are you done with the dishes?” Tsukiyama called out from the dining room, having already cleaned the windows and was now sitting on one of the chairs and waiting for the other.

“Yeah! Just putting them back in place!”

The older man hummed in acknowledgement, standing up and looking around to make sure everything was in place before his eyes fell on something on top of one chair of the table next to him.

“Oh. Someone forgot…” Mumbling to himself, he reached out and grabbed the small purse, turning it over on his hands. “Ken, someone forgot their purse!”

“Seriously?” Kaneki asked after some time, walking out of the kitchen and looking curiously at the other. “Do you know who it belongs to?”

“Not really; maybe the owner will-” Tsukiyama cut himself off immediately when his eyes fell on the half ghoul, blinking in surprise before he swallowed dryly. “… show up on Monday? What happened to you?”

Kaneki glanced down at himself, seeing his shirt completely drenched, shrugging slightly. “Some water fell on me.”

Nodding at the words, Tsukiyama licked his lips lightly, his orbs taking in the shirt that now clung to the male’s chest and abdomen, the curves and dips of the man’s defined muscles now exposed to his gaze.

He stood up on lightly shaky legs, placing the purse on the chair he was sitting on, reaching out with his arms to become Kaneki closer.

“Since we’re done, you should probably call Matsumae so she can pick us up.” Kaneki said as he walked towards the man, standing in front of him and calmly placing his hands on the slim waist.

“Hm, oui… maybe later…” Tsukiyama mumbled, his eyes not meeting the half ghoul’s yet, still focused on the wet cloth sticking to the male’s body as his arms slowly wrapped around Kaneki’s shoulders.

“Don’t you want to get there early? To make sure those two aren’t trying to kill each other?”

“They can wait a bit, I’m sure… I’m sure Matsumae is doing a great work taking care of them.” Tsukiyama leaned in, smiling as he brushed their noses together, his fingers skimming around the top of the other’s spine over his shirt, leaning down to place some few kisses around Kaneki’s neck.

“But are you absolutely su-” Kaneki shut himself up and his eyes widened slightly when he felt a light suck on his throat, his hands tightening around the other’s waist a bit when he finally understood what was going on. “Oh.”

Tsukiyama couldn’t help but giggle quietly against the other’s skin, placing a few more pecks around the male’s neck before pulling away, a small flush already staining his cheeks. His hands lowered from Kaneki’s shoulders to his arms, tracing down the firm biceps until he reached the toned forearms then moving up again.

“You’re so strong amour…” He whispered, his voice thickening as heat pooled in his body, squeezing the nice muscles a couple of times as he licked his lips.

Kaneki could feel some blood quickly rushing to his face, and the rest of it going down his body, his cock already twitching in interest at the caresses he was receiving.

“Shuu…” Kaneki swallowed dryly, nervously licking his lips as he tightened his hold on the man’s waist, leaning in to bump their noses affectionately before pressing their lips together.

Tsukiyama let out a soft sound of delight, his hands moving from the deliciously toned arms to the row of buttons on the other’s shirt, slowly undoing each one of them with just a bit of difficulty since it was so wet. He mouthed the male’s bottom lip with a quiet moan, his hips twitching as his dick hardened inside his underwear, calmly pushing the soaked cloth past Kaneki’s shoulders when the man stretched his arms to help him.

As soon as the shirt hit the floor, the older ghoul’s hands immediately met the male’s chest and ran down to the hard planes of the pale abdomen, the lightly chilled skin pleasant against his heated fingers.

Kaneki moaned quietly, his whole body shuddering at the gentle touches as he parted his lips a bit, licking the man’s bottom lip and sliding his tongue in, his insides feeling as if they were on fire when their tongues met. He slowly lowered his hands from the other’s waist, kneading his hips briefly and quickly passing by the pert ass before he held the back of the male’s thighs.

“Ah!” Tsukiyama gasped, his face turning into an even darker shade of red when he was picked up off of the floor, pulling away from the kiss to grip onto the other’s shoulders tightly, surprise written all over his face as his legs were wrapped around the man’s waist. “Mo-mon cher?”

Not being able to hold back, Kaneki gave him a sweet smile, one far too innocent for what he wanted to do to Tsukiyama. He walked towards the nearest table and gently placed the man there, standing between his legs and moving his hands up to cup the flushed cheeks.

“Is this alright?” He whispered softly, leaning in to place a tender kiss to the male’s nose, resting his hands on the sides of the slender neck.

“Ou-oui, of course…” Tsukiyama whimpered softly, licking his lips as his cock twitched at the sound of the other’s low voice, unconsciously grinding his hips in the air.

“You locked the door, didn’t you?” Kaneki asked quietly, cupping the man’s jaw and lifting his thumb to trace the other’s lightly swollen bottom lip.

“I-I did…” Tsukiyama shuddered at the soft touch on his mouth, his lips parting to allow himself to pant slightly as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure he had taken the keys off of the lock. “O-oh mon dieu Ken…”

“What is it?” Kaneki smiled at just how flushed Tsukiyama looked, finding it all too cute as he pressed a couple of brief kisses to his cheek.

“We-we’re just behind the window… What if… what if someone sees us?”

The half ghoul’s eyes that had been closed for some time had snapped open in surprise as he leaned back up, staring straight ahead. Tsukiyama was right, they were some feet away from the window shop, there were some tables between them but it didn’t help at all. Whoever passed by would be able to see everything that was going on inside.

“Oh… Oh my god… We… should stop then?” It was easier said than done though, with Tsukiyama’s legs hugging his hips so nicely and his arms wrapped securely around him. “I mean… unless you want to stay here?”

Blinking a couple of times in surprise, Tsukiyama let out a shaky breath, looking over his shoulder one more time to glance at the window before returning his gaze to the other, running his hands over the male’s chest and holding gently onto his shoulders.

“Well… it’s a bit late already, non? No one should walk by… Maybe we should stay…”

Kaneki nodded at the words, leaning in to kiss the man as a spark of excitement ran through him. He lowered his hands to Tsukiyama’s thighs, squeezing them gently as he brushed his tongue over the plump bottom lip. He unbuttoned the male’s shirt before undoing his pants with shaky hands, pulling away from the kiss with a quick peck to the swollen mouth.

The half ghoul lowered his head to start kissing around the older’s neck, brushing his lips over a plump ear lobe, grunting silently as he felt fingers threading through his hair and tugging on his white locks, his cock thumping with blood at the little mewls Tsukiyama let out.

With a small roll of his shoulders, Tsukiyama let his shirt fall on the table and he craned his neck back a bit, giving the man more room to work on as he started tugging on Kaneki’s pants.

“Ken… Ken, ah… Take this off… Mmhm…” Tsukiyama moaned when he felt a light suck just on the hollow beneath his ear, a small smile curving his lips when he saw the younger male move his hands to his pants and lowering them to the floor, kicking them away afterwards along with his shoes.

“Let me… let me take yours off too…” Kaneki mumbled hoarsely, kissing the other’s chin and waiting for him to lift his hips off of the table so he could slide them down his legs.

He leaned down and removed Tsukiyama’s shoes and socks, leaving his pants around his ankles before standing up straight again to take a good look at the man.

“Oh my god Shuu…” The white haired male felt his throat go dry and he widened his eyes, licking his lips as he eyed the lace light pink panties Tsukiyama was wearing, with a silky bow just on the front, and beneath it there was a damp bulge, twitching and straining under the cloth.

“Did you like it?” Tsukiyama asked with a smile, glancing down at himself with a bit of pride when the other’s hands squeezed his thighs a couple of times. “I wanted to surprise you later today but you’ve already seen it now…”

“It- it looks great… god you’re so great, you’re amazing I…” Kaneki removed his eyes from the panties and looked up to the other’s face, kissing him a bit more desperately than before. “Can you… can you lay down please?”

“Of course.” Tsukiyama unwrapped his arms from the man’s neck, laying back on the table and kicking his pants off of one foot so he could spread his legs wider, his blush getting hotter at how exposed he was.

“Shuu… Shuu you’re so beautiful…” Kaneki whispered, yet he was sure the ghoul heard him by the whimper he received in response. He leaned down, gently holding onto the slim waist as he began pressing kisses down on the middle of the male’s chest.

Moving his hands higher, Kaneki brought his fingers to the male’s nipple, pinching it softly as he took the other one in his mouth, nibbling around the bud as he ground their hips together.

“Nnggg… Ken… aah…” Tsukiyama hugged the broad torso above his; lightly digging his nails onto the strong shoulders, feeling himself wet the panties he was wearing further.

Pulling away and running his hands down to the man’s hips, Kaneki squeezed the soft flesh there gently before running his fingers around the waistband of the panties.

“Can I take them off?” The male whispered huskily, kissing the other’s navel as he glanced up to the very red face, smiling at the sight.

“Oui… s’il te plaît…” He bit his bottom lip briefly, the feeling of Kaneki’s fingers brushing his dick making him moan nice and loud.

Nodding, the younger male hooked his thumbs on the waistband of the panties and lowered them to the other’s knees.

Kaneki immediately took the man’s cock in his hand, making Tsukiyama moan and shudder at the touch, some pre come running down his fingers as he pumped him.

“Aah Ken!”

“Lube, we need lube.” The half ghoul suddenly declared as he removed his hand from the other’s dick, his straining cock begging him to hurry up just a bit.

“Oui… d’accord… bu-but it’s in the room,” Tsukiyama whined, grinding slightly in the air to try to get some relief again. “Are you going to get it?”

“Yeah… do you want to stay here?” Kaneki asked, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips and giving the plump bottom lip a quick swipe of his tongue.

“Be quick.”

Without waiting another second, Kaneki pulled away and made a very uncomfortable run upstairs to his room to grab the lube inside the drawer.

As he came back to the dining room, the half ghoul found himself surprised by Tsukiyama again when he saw him with his feet propped on the edge of the table, thighs spread and panties around his ankles, one of his hands working shyly around the very tip of his dripping dick while the fingers of the one brushed over his puckered entrance.

“Oh my god Shuu…” Kaneki breathed out, his cock now dripping inside his underwear as he quickly stepped closer to the male, placing the lube on the table.

“Ken… Ken, please fuck me, please…”

“You’re so desperate…” He panted with a small grin, as if he wasn’t feeling just as desperate, gently grabbing the other’s hands and pushing them away so he could replace them with his own. “I have to prepare you first…”

“Can I… can I use my mouth?” Kaneki was immediately met with a soft whimper and a quick nod, lowering the man’s legs and pulling him closer to the edge of the table. He kneeled on the floor, taking the male’s thighs and placing each one over his shoulders, his heart beating loudly in his chest at the way the other writhed and whined at every touch.

Kaneki eyed the dripping cock for a second before leaning in and running his flat tongue over the whole extension of the shaft, pausing to suck briefly on the dripping head.

“Nngg…” Tsukiyama moaned, feeling his eyes water as he reached down to grip the edges of the table, thrusting his hips up lightly into the man’s mouth as he closed his eyes. “Ken… mon dieu…”

Bringing a hand to the male’s thigh and the other to the base of the swollen dick, Kaneki started bobbing his head slowly as to not gag, the sounds the man let out fueling him. He sucked lightly around the tip, running his tongue around it before pressing open mouthed kisses down the whole extension of the shaft, licking those smooth balls briefly before continuing on his way.

“O-oh!” Tsukiyama let his head fall back on the table when he felt that wet tongue over his ass, placing firm strokes over the sensitive hole, making him mewl as pre come ran down the side of his dick.

Kaneki ran the tip of his tongue around the hole, his breathing getting heavier when he saw it twitch under his ministrations, licking the puckered entrance as hard as he could until he was able to dip his tongue inside, thrusting in and out, delighted at the soft gasps and groans Tsukiyama was letting out. He reached out for the lube, squeezing some onto his hand and bringing his middle finger to the other’s ass.

“I’m going to put it in alright?” The younger man said, his voice completely hoarse, slowly sliding his finger in, burying it deep to the knuckle, groaning quietly at the needy sound that escaped the male’s throat. He pumped in and out for a couple of times, always paying attention to when Tsukiyama would moan louder, pressing in another finger.

“A-ah…” Tsukiyama raised his hips, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes at the feeling of being filled by the half ghoul’s lovely fingers; it was great, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to be filled completely. “More… more please…”

Having only so much self control, Kaneki removed his fingers from within the other, leaning up to take the man’s lips in a sloppy kiss, both of them groaning when their cocks brushed together.

Kaneki reached for the lube again, pouring more on his hand after he pulled away from the other’s mouth, wrapping his own hand around himself with a silent hiss, moaning quietly as he spread the lube all around his cock.

“Do you want me to put it in now?” He asked as he mouthed the side of the other’s neck, barely brushing his lips over the tender skin.

“Yes… yes, please… mon dieu Ken, please fuck me I-I can’t take it…” Tsukiyama gripped the man’s shoulders tightly, opening his eyes halfway as he wriggled his hips closer to the male’s.

Holding his dick by the base, Kaneki felt his abdomen tense as he brushed his fat tip over the stretched hole, moaning as he pushed in slowly. It always felt so good to have Tsukiyama clench around his cock; it was so very hot inside of him and so very tight.

Tsukiyama gasped and moaned as he was slowly filled to the brim, spasms going through his body as he dug his nails on the man’s back, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. He loved how thick Kaneki was, how it stretched his insides perfectly and made his toes curl in pleasure.

“Nnngg… K-Ken… so big…”

“Shuu… you’re so hot… you’re so beautiful…” Kaneki gasped, holding onto the male’s thighs as he pressed his face to the curve of the pale neck, staying still for a moment before slowly starting to snap his hips back and forth.

“Harder… please… mmhm…” Tsukiyama mewled, his spine arching when he felt that bulbous tip barely graze his prostate, whining out in frustration.

Kaneki leaned his head up, kissing those swollen lips briefly before moving Tsukiyama’s legs higher and propping them up over his shoulders the second time that day, groaning at the way he was able to reach deeper, smiling because the other let out a high pitched moan that let him know that he also liked the new position very much. He held onto the pale calves and kissed the man hungrily, his hips now moving harder, loving the sound of his thighs slapping against the male’s ass.

“Aah! Ken!” The ghoul whined loudly, hiccupping when the other’s cock finally hit his prostate dead on, his whole frame shuddering in pleasure, his dick twitching and dripping against his abdomen. “Ken… I-I’m going to… cum soon I… oh my god…”

“It’s alright Shuu… you can cum…” He reached down, grabbing the man’s very hard cock and pumping it in time with his well placed thrusts, moaning when the other tightened even further around him. “Aah! Y-you feel s-so good Shuu…”

Not being able to hold back, Tsukiyama let out a small scream, his head knocking back as his spine arched further, coming harshly onto his own abdomen, covering his skin in white, trying to calm his breathing, although it was easier said than done since Kaneki never slowed down his thrusts.

“Nngg! ” The older ghoul panted and whined, his chest heaving as sparks of pleasure assaulted his body whenever the other pushed in again. “I-if you don’t slow down I… I’m going to g-get hard again… a-ahh…”

Kaneki gave the male’s cock one more pump before moving both of his hands to grip onto the supple hips, his abdomen tight with pleasure as the other only seemed to get tighter around him, making it harder to hold back from coming. He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together as he panted, their hot breaths mingling as he kept snapping his hips quickly.

“Shuu… Shuu…” He sped up for a moment before coming deeply inside Tsukiyama, lazily moving his hips until he milked himself completely and pulled out slowly.

“K-Ken… I’m  so full…” Tsukiyama whined, his thighs trembling around the male, his cock half hard from all the stimulation he got, feeling the release trailing down his ass.

The white haired man glanced down, his heart speeding up even more and he licked his lips, giving the male a quick look before lowering himself to the floor for the third time that day. Kaneki stuck his tongue out and leaned in, licking the trail of come up to the puckered hole, dipping his tongue inside delicately.

“Oh! K-Ken! A-aah!” Tsukiyama moaned loudly, reaching down to grip his now completely hard cock and pumping himself messily, tossing his head back and forth.

Kaneki buried his face completely between the two full asscheeks, lapping at the entrance with slightly desperate strokes of his tongue, swallowing his own come as he pressed in deeper while gently caressing and squeezing the other’s thighs. He moved one of his hands, bringing it to the dripping hole and gently sliding a finger in, thrusting in and out lazily and licking the small drops of release that ran down Tsukiyama’s ass.

“Nng! Yes, yes Ken!” Tsukiyama let out a quiet whimper before a high pitched whine escaped his throat as he came again with his cock thumping harshly in his hand, making even more of a mess on his abdomen.

Pulling away slowly, the half ghoul stood up on slightly shaky legs, moving to lean over the older man and cupping his face lovingly, staring down at the other with a tired but satisfied look on his face.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” Kaneki asked softly between low pants, just wanting to make sure since his mouth hadn’t been on a slightly questionable place.

Tsukiyama, even completely tired and worn out, chuckled softly and lazily wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him down, kissing Kaneki slowly and mouthing his upper lip calmly.

“Hm, Ken… I have to say, I trust every single one of your skills too.” He mumbled quietly, a small playful grin curving his lips as he pulled away from the man’s mouth.

Kaneki only laughed quietly before leaning in to kiss Tsukiyama again.

-

“Are you alright? Do you want me to take you upstairs?” Kaneki asked for the third time, watching as the older ghoul slowly put his shirt back on.

They lazed around for some minutes after they finished and now were just gathering their clothes and putting them on so they could take a shower and wait for Matsumae. But Kaneki was a bit worried that Tsukiyama was maybe too tired; usually he was a mess after coming and after coming twice, the half ghoul couldn’t help but be a bit concerned.

“Amour, I’m absolutely fine. T’inquiète pas,” Tsukiyama smiled, putting on his shirt and buttoning it up a bit, grabbing his panties and sliding them on. “You’re so worried, aren’t you? Très mignon, everything you did was great. It was fun, I loved it and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kaneki smiled back, pressing a quick kiss to the man’s slightly swollen lips before moving around and putting his clothes back on as well.

“I think I’m going to call Matsumae now. Until she gets here, we’ll have time to take a shower and change clothes. And maybe even clean this table.”

“We should get rid of it, shouldn’t we? I mean, it’s not exactly nice, or hygienic, letting our clients use it now.”

“Oh, oui, d’accord. Let me just call Matsumae first and-”

A soft knock on the door cut him off and both of them quickly turned their heads to see Matsumae standing there.

“Oh my god.” Kaneki mumbled under his breath, not believing his luck that the woman had arrived at least after they put their clothes on.

Tsukiyama’s whole face erupted in a dark red and he tried to look as composed as he moved around to open the door for her, not looking her in the eyes for a few moments.

“Matsumae, how great to see you! You arrived… earlier than I expected.”

“This is the hour I’ve been told to come, Shuu-sama.”

“It’s been four hours already?” Tsukiyama widened his eyes a bit, completely surprised at how it was already late. He supposed that time really went by quickly when people have fun.

“Indeed. And also,” Matsumae glanced briefly at Kaneki, who had walked towards them and was now bowing and looking as nervous as he could even when she returned the gesture, and then looked back at the taller male. “There was a lady looking through the window earlier. I questioned her, however she simply said she had forgotten her purse and left immediately. If I may also add, she did look quite… flustered.”

“Ear-earlier you say? How much earlier?”

“About forty minutes or so, Shuu-sama.”

If both Kaneki and Tsukiyama weren’t embarrassed enough before, they were now.

“I thought her reaction was quite strange as well, therefore I made sure that there wasn’t anything suspicious happening.”

Both males had their faces completely red and their eyes were as wide as saucers, Tsukiyama looking as if he was about to cry any minute now, and Kaneki holding back from hiding his face in his hands.

-

After what was the most awkward and embarrassing moment in their life, Kaneki and Tsukiyama took a shower while Matsumae waited for them and no more words were exchanged between the three during the whole ride to the Tsukiyama estate.

“I will never be able to look her in the eyes again.” Kaneki mumbled quietly in the other man’s ear after a while in the car, squeezing the hand in his grasp gently.

“It’s alright, amour… I’ll try to ask her to not tell papa about this… incident. But don’t worry; this is definitely not the worst she has seen me in.” Tsukiyama was still very much embarrassed about the whole thing, but he truly wanted to sooth Kaneki, who was honestly much more nervous than him.

“But it’s probably the first time she has seen you having sex.”

“It’s truly the first time she has caught me having sex but it’s not the first time she has seen me in… similar situations.”

“What do you mean?” Kaneki asked, honestly surprised as he raised his eyebrows and turned to look fully at the other.

“Well, hm… Oh, look we’re here!” Tsukiyama let out a small nervous laugh, thanking heavens he hadn’t needed to explain those moments of his teenage years to Kaneki. He was out of the car as soon as Matsumae opened the door for him and he smiled at the other. “Now we need to find the bambini.”

“Hopefully they got along well enough so at least no one was harmed.” Kaneki walked after Tsukiyama, taking his bag of clothes with him, paying attention to try to hear any possible discussion that was going on.

“Matsumae said they were in the library when she left.”

“We should check there first then?”

“Oui, this way,” He took the other’s hand and led the half ghoul through the many halls, glancing around and into some of the other rooms on the way to see if any of the two was there. “It’s quiet, don’t you think?”

“A bit too quiet; I’m getting worried.” Kaneki could only hope Hinami really had tried her best and hadn’t punched Kanae again.

Tsukiyama stopped in front of the library, glancing between the white haired man and at the door before swallowing nervously when he received a nod from the other. He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly pushed it open all the way.

“Oh.” They both let out at the same time, relief spreading through their chests along with a gentle warmth as they looked inside.

The fireplace was lit, the case of Kanae’s violin was on top of the coffee table along with a couple of books, and they were both asleep on one of the couches; Hinami had her head on Kanae’s shoulder, who had their neck craned back and the side of their face pressed to headrest.

 “… Do you want to stay here until they wake up?” Tsukiyama whispered softly, not even trying to hide the smile on his face, squeezing the hand in his grasp in excitement.

“Yes.” Kaneki answered immediately with a nod, turning to look at the man and his heart thumping loudly in his chest. It was almost too much, the nice sight they had found and the happy look on Tsukiyama’s face made him weak on the knees.

“I’m going to grab a blanket for them. Why don’t you choose some books for us?”

“I love you.” The words slipped easily from his lips and he squeezed the male’s hand back for a moment.

“I love you too Ken.” Tsukiyama pressed a quick kiss to the half ghoul’s lips, a light flush dusting his cheeks as he hesitantly let go of his hand, taking a few steps back before turning around and walking down the hall.

As Kaneki glanced between Tsukiyama’s retreating back and the two sleeping ghouls on the couch and he couldn’t keep the gentle smile off of his face. And maybe since he was alone, he could admit that he felt his eyes watering a bit.

Perhaps he wouldn’t mind being caught by Matsumae more times if this little family was waiting for him every day.


End file.
